Challenge
by iHeartPi
Summary: James Potter explains what it is about Lily Evans to Sirius. Fluffy Marauders fun.


**I don't know how many people that this applies to will read this, but I love anyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted any of my stories, or favourited or alerted me as an author. That means so much, and I'm going to reply to all of the reviews soon, so I can let you know how much love I have going on right now. I apologise updates have been so long but I've been on holiday and Word decided to die on me. Thank goodness for SkyDrive, and expect updates soonish. But on to what everyone's really interested in. Fic. Written late at night, first Marauders fic so be gentle, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Prongs, you're an idiot. Seriously. Evans is never going to go for you, and why do you even like her? She'd be like- Well, she'd be a ball-breaker as a girlfriend, you wouldn't have any freedom. And you'd have to be nice to Snivellus."<p>

"Everyone likes a challenge, Pads." James replied, shrugging. It was his stock answer. It didn't bother him that he was currently dripping wet, covered in pondweed and he was pretty sure he was never going to forget the feeling of the Giant Squid's tentacles brushing over his ankles. He really thought that this time would work. He thought a trip outside by the lake would be romantic. And yes, technically he'd lured her out there under false pretenses. He heard her yell that at him as she pushed him in. Maybe he should tell her that. It would prove that he listened to her, even when she was insulting and abusing him.

"It's not a challenge James, it's practically bloody Everest! Loads of girls like you, what is it about Evans? She's like... not you're type anyway, she likes books and doesn't laugh at jokes and pranks and stuff, she wouldn't get you." Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering as a final insult to Lily, "She's not even that pretty." And James just snapped, his face going bright red and his voice loud enough to echo down the corridor.

"She's not pretty, you're right. She's beautiful Sirius, and the fact that you're so ridiculously blind that you can't see that makes me sort of wonder why we're friends. And again, a point to you, she likes books. She cares about her education, she wants to do well. Surprisingly enough Sirius, I know I'm going to fail and I keep cursing myself, not literally, that I didn't study harder. Because life isn't just about right now. It isn't just about pulling pranks and avoiding trouble. Yeah, that's fun, I'm not giving that up, but I want to have a life when we get out of here too." Sirius grinned and glanced backwards down the corridor but James was too absorbed in his rant to realise.  
>"And it's not about the challenge really, that's just what I said to get you off my case. It's about her. She does laugh, just not at our immature and childish jokes." Sirius felt the urge to point out that they meant the same thing, but he bit back his words. He wasn't going to interrupt his friend now, not when he knew who was following the two of them. "Her laugh, it's adorable. Her whole face lights up and you can see it's genuine and she doesn't care what she looks like or what anyone thinks. And have you seen her handwriting? She's literally the only person ever to have attractive handwriting. And her eyes. Mate, if I could look into those eyes and see something other than hatred I could die a happy man. Her voice. I mean, yeah, normally she's yelling at me but it's still amazing. But that's all just icing. Well, not the studying thing, that's important but the rest. The biggest thing, the deal breaker or maker or whatever, is just her. Her personality. How she's so good to everyone, except me, obviously. Loads of girls like me because of my face. It's, apparently, all normal sized and stuff, which makes me a catch. Or my money. Right, because that's the kind of girl I want to date. Or the worst, because of my blood. I mean, seriously Sirius? I'm 'all wizard' so that makes me worth something. Thanks but no thanks. Lily, she's the kind of girl who values the important things. She knows I'm an idiot, and treats me as such, and I respect her for that. But I'd rather spend my life chasing her, arguing with her and heck, even getting thrown in lakes by her than settle for someone else. I know I'm too young and too stupid and too well, too me to understand what love is, but I'm pretty sure it feels a lot like this. Well, the unrequited kind does anyway. I don't have to be with her. I don't have to be happy. Not really. She has to be happy. You know that little frown she does, where her eyes change colour just a little bit and she looks heartbroken. That kills me Sirius. It rips me up inside. Because she's sad. It's horrible." James stopped to take a breath and Sirius could tell he was winding down.<p>

"And I know I'm never going to be good enough for her and yeah, maybe I should just stop asking her out. But not because she isn't worth it. Because she is. But because she deserves someone who can write her name in the stars, not someone who has to resort to trickery to get her to take a walk. So just stop asking me 'Why Evans?' You know now. Well, sort of." James nodded and sighed, hoping Sirius wouldn't take it to heart. The rant wasn't really directed at his best friend, but he would understand if he yelled back. You can't just yell like that without expecting some repercussions.

"James?" A soft and all too familiar voice asked, accompanied by a quiet clearing of the throat. He span round and just as expected, he was confronted with the sight of her. Lily Evans. And she didn't look mad, not this time. She looked confused, slightly happy and definitely not mad. James, the ultimate trickster, had been tricked himself. Sirius must've known, James had saw him glance back but thought nothing of it. He was torn between punching him and hugging him but as he span round to do one of the two, he caught sight of Sirius racing off into the distance. Leaving him alone with Lily. Who clearly wanted to say something. He turned back to her, smiling a little but wary not to raise his own hopes unnecessarily.

"Ask me one last time?" She bit her lip shyly, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones. It was decided. Sirius was definitely getting a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I'm unsure about the ending, but w00t, first Marauders fic. Well, sort of. Hugs for reviews, favourites and general readingness. I love you all.<strong>


End file.
